Camarosquid
Squid is the biggest Midna fan around and talks about her pretty much 24/7 on the Nintendo Twitch Chat. His voice will be heard when it comes to how much he is obsessed with Midna. Squid occasionally likes to post fan art and other pictures having to deal with Midna because like this wiki has established ; He is obsessed with her. Thus with that said Midna is Squid's Waifu More about Squid's Midnaddiction Above it has been established that Squid loves Midna. This is an established fact rather than something he just pulls out of his ass. He really does love her and is also looking forward to her return in Hyrule Warriors. To keep the editor from re-editing this when the game comes out we will just say that she is awesome in everyway in Hyrule Warriors and that she is one of the more well deserved characters in the game. Why are we still going on about Midna? Well the joke here is that Squid lovers her. Wait how is that a joke? It's no freaking joke or a laughing matter. Midna is Squid's fictional soulmate and she is always on his mind. If you say that Midna isn't that great then you deserve to be smited because she is undeniably the greatest character to have ever been bestowed upon the Legend of Zelda franchise. Do we really even have to give a reason why? Charcter Developement. Enough Said. Wii U is MORE Next gen than the PS4 and Xbox One COMBINED! To the left is Squids very sucessful video about how the Wii U is more Next gen than the PS4 and Xbox One COMBINED! IT will BLOW your MIND! The reason as to why the Wii U is more next gen isn't clearly explained in the video but if you are on the same level and vibe that Squid is you should understand where he is coming from on the video. I mean backwards compatibility? The PS4 and Xbox One don't even have that feature! Nough said. More about Camarosquid Despite being completely addicted and in love with Midna and the Wii U, Squid has several hobbies and activities that he does in his spare time. For starters Squid has always liked to draw and is still to this day one of his hobbies. Squid also enjoys building plastic figurines (like Gundams) as well as playing video games. Squid is a huge Nintendo fan and knows a ton of facts and history behind Nintendo so if you ever need to know anything about Nintendo Squid is your go to guy on the Nintendo Twitch Chat. Squid also might just be the only person in the world with a Wii U Basic Set as everyone else seems to own the Deluxe set. See the above video for further proof if you are sceptical. Trivia *Camarosquid's favorite video game character is none other than the Twilight Princess herself, Midna. *His second favorite video game character is Isaac Clarke from the Dead Space series. *Squid's two best friends on the Nintendo Twitch Chat are Blazeisepic and Blankiturayman. *Squid owns the Wii U Basic Set which comes with the white version of the Wii U. *Jay9e holds a grudge against Camarosquid. *Camarosquid is the biggest Monolith Soft fan on the chat despite Blaze being a pretty big fan as well. *Camarosquid loves his long hair and people who tell him to cut it can just suck it because it represents his inner Squid. (It's symbolism for the long arms/tentacles of a Squid.)